I Can Be Good For You
by Paula Greene
Summary: Pansy ficou ali naquele corredor pouco iluminado processando o que havia acontecido enquanto seu coração aos poucos voltava a bater no ritmo normal, ela ainda não sabia, mas passaria as suas férias inteiras pensando naquele momento em que Hermione Granger cruzou a linha do seu espaço pessoal e fez seu coração acelerar.


Draco estava furioso...

Mais uma vez...

Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy estavam esparramados em poltronas no salão comunal da sonserina, no local mais afastado da lareira aonde nenhum dos outros alunos ousavam ir, pois sabiam que ali era o lugar de Draco Malfoy e seus amigos. Por horas eles foram obrigados a assistir Draco xingar e quebrar tudo o que estava em seu caminho.

- Aquela sangue-ruim desgraçada, quando eu a pegar...

Bem, ele começou essa mesma frase algumas vezes sem terminar. Pansy estava se segurando com todas as forças pra não rir. Hermione Granger, metida a sabe tudo, filha de trouxas havia descido o muro em Draco Malfoy, o metido e arrogante Draco Malfoy, era impossível não querer rir, mas ela estava se saindo muito bem demonstrando irritação assim como os outros dois que certamente nem estavam prestando mais atenção ao discurso de Draco.

Talvez fosse pela ousadia ou talvez pela estupidez, mas Pansy sentiu uma estranha curiosidade a respeito da sangue-ruim e por isso que na manha seguinte ela estava na biblioteca a observando.

Hermione tinha alguns aranhões no rosto e uma faixa na mão que fez Pansy se perguntar o que havia acontecido, ela não perguntaria pra ela, é claro, não queria que pensassem que ela se importava com a suja da Granger, mas de uma forma bem estranha ela ficou muito curiosa.

Na outra manha Pansy estava de volta à biblioteca, passou pelos altos corredores de livros e encontrou Hermione no ultimo deles, os aranhões no rosto dela ainda eram muito visíveis e ela usava um colar dourado que chamou a atenção de Pansy, era lindo, uma ampulheta dentro de um circulo dourado que parecia incrivelmente delicado, seus olhos desviaram um segundo do foco e ela se pegou olhando o decote da Granger e ao perceber seu erro desviou o olhar somente para ver que tinha sido flagrada.

Os olhos de Hermione e Pansy se cruzaram e nenhuma das duas soube o que falar, estanho, porque geralmente todas as duas tinham insultos preparados para quando se esbarrassem. Hermione estava, pode-se dizer, de bem com a vida naquele momento, nos últimos dias ela tinha vivido grandes aventuras, salvados dois inocentes de destinos igualmente cruéis e ajudado seu melhor amigo a descobrir a verdade sobre o assassinato de seus pais. Ela com certeza podia deixar os insultos pro próximo ano e Pansy diferente de Hermione simplesmente não estava com a vontade habitual de dizer o quando a garota era insuportável, ela simplesmente não sabia se estava sendo sincera quando dizia aquelas coisas sobre Hermione.

- Então... – Pansy limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Ouvi dizer que você deu uma porrada no Malfoy.

Hermione revirou os olhos e colocou o livro que tinha nas mãos de volta na prateleira, pegou sua varinha, talvez somente por precaução e ficou de frente a Pansy.

- Olha, nós só temos mais uma semana de aula, então será que dá pra me deixar em paz?

Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Eu não estou aqui pra te provocar Granger, só estou curiosa pra saber se isso foi muita valentia ou muita burrice.

Hermione guardou a varinha e deu um passo na direção de Pansy que franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Você devia saber que eu não faço nada por burrice e diz pro seu amiguinho que se ele quiser tem mais de onde aquele veio e isso serve pra todos vocês da sonserina.

Pansy também deu um passo em direção da morena que não se intimidou.

- Isso foi uma ameaça Granger?

As duas estavam, agora, a centímetros de distancia uma da outra, Pansy sentiu sua respiração mudar de ritmo e teve medo de que Hermione percebesse.

- Não, Pansy.

Foi só o que ela disse antes de se virar e ir embora.

Pansy ficou ali naquele corredor pouco iluminado processando o que havia acontecido enquanto seu coração aos poucos voltava a bater no ritmo normal, ela ainda não sabia, mas passaria as suas férias inteiras pensando naquele momento em que Hermione Granger cruzou a linha do seu espaço pessoal e fez seu coração acelerar.


End file.
